The Uzumaki Corps
by Atlantian12
Summary: Naruto is a Jonin selected to have a Genin team, at the same time as his Daughter's graduation from ninja academy. and Who is the Shy, Nervous young girl with Bijuu level Chakra? First ever Naruto Story, please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran towards the Academy where he spent his childhood, learning how to become a ninja, and remembered that terrific feeling of accomplishment when he graduated, and now, it was his daughters turn, he was glad they picked him to be a Jonin team leader, as it would allow him to see his daughters graduation test, with the valid excuse of checking the potential of the new genin, any of whom could be his students. He then realized that he had stopped still and had been standing there lost in thought for quite some time, as his friend and tenant, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-tailed fox, growled at Naruto

**'Hurry up, Kit, or you ll be late'**

At this, the blonde-haired shinobi jerked back into motion, flinging a tri-  
pronged kunai with a seal wrapped round the handle, and said

"Namikaze style: Flying Thunder god Technique!" And with that, a Yellow flash sped off towards the Academy, carrying Naruto inside. He arrived at the door, and went inside, saw a clock, and realized he was 10 minutes early "Baka (idiot) Fox, making me rush for no reason" He muttered

"Naruto!" a voice exclaimed, coming from down the school corridor, the Blonde turned at the call

"Iruka! Good to see you sensei!" he said, seeing the scarred Ninja half-way out of his classroom door

"Naruto, you defeated the Akatsuki single-handed, you have total control over the Kyuubi s Chakra, and you are one of the Prime Candidates for the Rokudaime (6th) Hokage, and you still call me Sensei ?!"

"Yeah, seeing as you were my first ever ninja teacher, and the one who was kindest by a long run" Iruka smiled at his explanation, thinking it over

"Well, I suppose I could get used to the strongest ninja in the allied Shinobi nations calling me Sensei, but anyway, why are you here so early?"

"it s all Kurama s fault, I was thinking, and he woke me out of it and told me I d be late, so I used Dad s Technique to get here quick, and the Baka Fox had it wrong, and I had 10 minutes to go"

"oh well, do you want to talk in my office for a while?" Iruka smiled warmly at one of his most determined ex-students ever

"Yes! I want to know how well Kotowari is doing"

End of First Chapter, Yes, I know it s short but it s pretty much only the introduction, hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

10 Mintues after chapter 1

Naruto was waiting the the room next door to Iruka s, where the students would be taking the graduation test, Naruto had asked, and been approved, to be the second examiner, just so he could be a part of his daughters (Hopeful) Graduation.

The door opened, and in walked the first 3 students to be examined, Naruto gave them a quick once over, and checked their Chakra levels, pausing on the second one that entered the room, as she had Jinchuriki level chakra coils, he processed this information quickly, then moved onto the third person, he, like the first student, had average levels, expected of a lower genin or academy student, he turned his attention to Iruka, and quietly asked him

"Tell me, Iruka-sensei, has that girl been having trouble with regular Bunshins (Clones) like me?"

"Yes Naruto, she has... oh"

"Iruka, I think we should give her a different test, similar to Mizuki s plan, but controlled by us, I ll tell Tsunade-Baa-chan" (The Fifth Hokage, Godaime) With that, Naruto created a clone, and told it

"You know what to do" And it leapt out the window of the classroom and disappeared in a flash of yellow, using the seal Naruto had put in the Hokage office, just in case.

"now, let s get on with the testing"

Out of the first three, only two passed, as Naruto expected, the Girl had failed to create a decent Bunshin, but he was not worried, as they could administer the special test later.

Then, the next group of candidates entered, and Naruto saw the first Student, a Girl, with long Blonde hair and eyes that were completely white, with a tinge of blue.  
"Kotowari!" he said, happily

"Tou-san!" (Dad/Daddy) she replied, surprised, and glad at his presence

"I hope you do well, remember what I taught you to overcome the large chakra capacity"

"yes, Tou-san!"

He had taught her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) for just this Purpose, as she had around the same chakra capacity as him when he was a Genin, he leant back in his chair and looked at the other two that came in behind her, he recognized them as her friends, Raku Inuzuka, with his Companion dog Shoumaru, asleep on his head, and Hayashi Uchiha.

"Hello, Naruto-sama" (sama- a mark of respect) both boys said when they saw me "

Jeez, boys, how many times have I told you not to call me sama? It makes me feel old"

"s-sorry, Naruto-sensei"

"huh, sensei s a little better, but I guess it ll have to do, now, Iruka will take you through your exam"

Kotowari was up first, and Iruka repeated what he had said to the last three students Okay, first, Henge (transform) into Naruto This was easy for Kotowari, as she had spent time at home turning into her father for fun

"Henge no Jutsu!" she said, and a cloud of smoke appeared round her, disappearing, and revealing her to look exactly like Naruto

"good!" Iruka said, then continued "now try a Bunshin"

Kotowari paused here, then asked

"Iruka-sensei, do they have to be a particular TYPE of Bunshin?" Iruka smiled to himself, knowing why she asked

"No, kotowari, they can be any type of Bunshin" Then Kotowari made the seal that she and Naruto were very familiar with and said

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Three identical Kotowaris now stood in front of them

"very good Kotowari, pass!" said Iruka, then Kotowari went over to her father for a Hitai-ate

"Well done, Kotowari Uzumaki, you ve made me proud"

"Thank you Tou-san!"

"If you want to watch your friends tests you can sit here next to me" Naruto told his daughter

"Okay" she said, and sat down to watch her friends

The Exams passed quickly, with only a couple of failures, Raku and Hayashi both passed, and, with Kotowari they went outside the building to wait till the exams were over, half an hour later, Iruka and Naruto exited, and Naruto went straight over to the trio

"Great work you three, now, Hayashi, Raku, want to come with me and Kotowari for some Ramen" (Ramen- Japanese Noodle dish)  
They agreed as Kotowari, having inherited a love for the food from her father, started leaping about, shouting "Ramen! Ramen!"

That Evening:

Naruto looked for the Girl everywhere, he checked Irukas register and found her name was Setsu Kurama, a clan that s power had been deteriorating for a long time. He found her in the exact place he had gone when he failed all those years ago, he saw her sitting motionless on a swing in a deserted playground, looking at the dirt beneath her feet, he landed next to her, and her head jerked up at the sound.

"Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully, and the girl seemed surprised at his Friendliness

"h-hello why aren t you scared of me?" she asked

"Why would I be scared? "naruto asked, Already suspecting the answer

"e-everyone who has known me since birth is scared of me, as well as anyone who has known my parents" Naruto heard the answer he had thought he would hear, and then asked Kurama (the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox)  
'Kurama, does this girl have a Biju (tailed beast) inside her?'

**'Yes, Kit, she has Matatabi, the nibi no byou'** (Two-tailed cat)  
'No wonder she s been an outcast'

he thought, then turned to the girl

"do you know WHY they are scared of you?"

" I I think so they call me a demon and I sometimes hear a voice in my head, calling it s self the Nibi, do I have a demon inside me?"

" correct, you have the Nibi no Byou inside you, and, seeing as you know you are a container, I can tell you why I m not afraid of you" Then the Kyuubi interupped his speech by quickly telling him

**'Make up something good kit'**

"I am not afraid of you because I am the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The Fox inside Naruto Facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you have a demon?" Setsu said "Really?"

"Yep" naruto confirmed "Now, the reason you failed is no fault of yours, as a Demon carrier, you have increased Chakra capacity (Energy that lets ninja use Jutsus), so it is harder to control, and because of this, you will find it near-impossible to use something that uses so little chakra, but there is another test me and Iruka devised, that was used on me when I became a genin, albeit, it wasn t an official one for me, it was a dirty trick created by a Traitor to the village, but this time, you re allowed to do it"

"What is the test?"

"You need to go to the Hokages office, and she will give you a scroll, then, you must go to the place on this map He handed her some paper and learn the Jutsu on the scroll before the Ninja that we will send after you find you, they have not been informed of where you are, but you need to try and suppress your chakra , you must learn the jutsu within 5 hours, at which point I will come and find you, if you succeed, I will give you a Hitai-ate and you will pass, but if not, then I will help you finish the jutsu, but you will have to wait till next year to graduate"

"b-but how will this mean I pass next time?"

"The jutsu in the scroll is that Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Jutsu), you will be able to use it instead of the normal Bunshin, as it takes more chakra, so it will be easier for you to use, now go, and good luck" he said, giving her one encouraging smile, as he felt her feelings rising as he spoke, ad then she took off towards the Hokage tower.  
5 hours later Naruto arrived in the place he himself had learnt the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to see 50 Setsus mulling around, he walked over to one and prodded it, it felt real. Then he called out

"Nice work Setsu! You can dispel them now!" Then he heard a shout of

"KAI!" (undo/ cancel)  
And the Clones disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving one, now looking exhausted, naruto jogged over, and gave her a package

"Here, in there is your Hitai-ate, and something I think you ll need for getting home" After saying that, he left, heading towards what used to be the Namikaze estate, but was recently re-named for the Uzumakis, as Naruto was the last Descendant of the Namikazes.  
Setsu opened the Little bundle, and sure enough, there was the cloth and metal forehead Protector, engraved with the Konoha leaf symbol, she put this on, then noticed a bag labelled Soldier Pill left over, from her school studies she knew that soldier pills temporarily overrode Ninja s fatigue, allowing them to keep fighting or get to a safe place, she ate the pill in the bag and ran home, excited about tomorrows Team Assignments.  
The Next day, Konoha Ninja Academy:

Kotowari, Hayashi and Raku were sitting in the standwaiting for their Team assignments, on the way in, Kotowari had noticed a girl sitting all alone in the far corner of the room, and remembered her father s stories about her mother, sitting all alone without the Confidence to do well or talk to people, so she led her friends over to her

"Hey" she greeted the Girl "You look lonely, do you want to sit with us?" Setsu swung round quickly, not expecting anyone to talk to her, and she eyed Kotowari warily, and noticed that her hair and face looked rather a lot like the Man who helped her graduate, and relaxed a bit

"erm yes, thank you, that would be nice" she said, and followed Kotowari to the trio s usual seats in the middle of the stands, and she sat next to Kotowari, still Nervous about these new three people she had met, she turned to Kotowari and introduced herself

"My name is Setsu, Setsu Kurama" Kotowari turned back to Setsu, smiling "Nice to meet you, Setsu, I'm Kotowari Uzumaki, your clan name is a bit of a coincidence"

"Why?" Setsu asked "Well, My Tou-san is Naruto Uzumaki, and he s the Jinchuriki (Person with a Biju sealed inside of them) of the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi s real name is Kurama!"

"wow, that is a Coincidence, but anyway, let's listen to the Assignments" Setsu replied, gaining confidence with her new friend

"yeah, okay" Kotowari replied, and the pair sat down as the Head of the Academy came in with the assignments scroll 3 mintues later, half the classroom had gone, Raku had been put on Team 4, and now came team 5

"Team 5 will consist of: Kotowari Uzumaki, Hayashi Uchiha, and Setsu Kurama"

Kotowari said to her friends "Brilliant, we re all on the same team!"

before the Head continued "your Jonin (third rank of ninja, above Genin and Chunin) sensei has asked that I only give you his Codename, Kitsune (Fox) and to tell you to meet him on top of the head of the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage on the Hokage monument"

"Hai (yes) Sensei!" the Trio said, and left the room, running towards the mountain that overlooked Konohagakure (The Village hidden in the leaves) that was carved with the faces of past Hokages,  
They got to the top and saw a figure waiting there, Kotowari saw a White cape and Blonde hair, and immediately Knew who it was, as they landed, she said

"Tou-san! You re our sensei!?" The man turned, and looked at them with bright blue eyes

"Kotowari, Hayashi, Setsu! Wow, a team full of people I know!"

"Tou-san, when did you meet Setsu?"

"Yesterday, she has the same problem as me when it comes to Bunshins, so I showed her our solution" Kotowari instantly knew what her father meant, and turned to Setsu

"you know the Kage Bunshin as well? Neat! That makes a majority of this team that knows it!" Hayashi looked a little put out at this comment, but Kotowari noticed

"Sorry, Hayashi, but you are going to have the Sharingan (Mirror-wheel eye) dojutsu (eye jutsu) sometime, we need a way to equal up!" she told him, and he became happy again, it was weird, his sudden mood changes, Naruto said he got them from his mother, who could be perfectly reasonable one moment, and punching someone's face through a wall the next.

"Anyway" Said Naruto This is My first ever Genin team, so I ll start off just like Kakashi-Senpai did when I became Genin, okay, I want you to tell me about yourselves, I ll go first, and Hopefully I ll be better than Kakashi" he said, then sat down "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, My Likes are My Family, Konoha, My Friends and Ramen, My dislikes are people who are too stuck up to think about anyone else, or people that Judge you before meeting you, My Dream, which is a lot closer than last time I did this, is to become the Hokage to protect everyone in the Village, Kotowari, you next"

"My Name is Kotowari Uzumaki, I like My Tou-san, My Kaa-san (Mum/ Mummy) my Friends and Ramen, My Dislikes are Bullies, and people who look down on others just because of social ranking, My dream is to become No.1 Kunoichi (Female ninja) of my Generation, and to Protect my Clan"

" Good, Hayashi, you next" Naruto said, Smiling

"My Name is Hayashi Uchiha, My likes are Training, My Friends, Family and Village, My dislikes are people who think Power is everything, and and people that threaten or Blackmail people into doing stuff for them, My dream is to become Head of the Konoha Ninja Police force and clean the Village of evil"

"better than Sasuke's" Naruto Told Hayashi "Now for you Setsu"

"My Name is Setsu Kurama, My likes are Friendly People, small Animals and the village, My dislikes are people that hate others because of a Physical difference or Mental disability, My Dreams are to get my Family to Acknowledge me for who I am, not the circumstances of my Birth, and to Find My Mother"

"Setsu, what Circumstances?" Hayashi asked, curious, and Setsu looked to Naruto to see what to do

"Only tell them if you want to Setsu, they re trustworthy, but don t do anything you don t want to" Kotowari had a suspicion about what the circumstances were, and Planned to question Naruto later if it wasn t confirmed now

"I am" Began Setsu, nervously "The C-container for the N-nibi no Byou, I am a Jinchuriki"

"really?" asked Kotowari

"Y-yes"

"That s AWESOME! Tou-san will be able to train you how to use it and you ll be the strongest of all of us! Brilliant!" Kotowari said, Smiling hugely at Setsu

"It is VERY Cool" Hayashi said, also smiling at her

"Thank you, I was very scared about people knowing the people in my Familiy think I'm a demon"

"Heh, you don t get to know Tou-san long with that Opinion" Naruto stood up, and caught their Attention

"Now, Team 5, go home, and meet back here at 7 AM tomorrow, and make sure to Have a big Breakfast before that, you re going to need the Energy!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Kotowari both left together, heading towards their estate

"Tou-san?" Kotowari asked him, as they ran over roofstops

"yes, Kotowari?" he replied, turning his head towards her

"What are we doing tomorrow that we need energy for?"  
"Sorry, Koto, Sensei secret" he Smiled at her

"ohhhhh, but I'm your daughter!" she whined

"Yes, but in terms of those things, you are my Student, okay?"  
"huh, fine" she said, grumpily

"I'll ask Hina-Chan to make Ramen, if that makes it any better" he said, hating to see his daughter sad, and she instantly became fullt energized

"Why didn't you say so Tou-San, hurry up, lets get home!" she said, speeding ahead, Naruto just sighed, caught up with her, then lifted her up and said

"Namikaze Art: Fyling thunder god Technique!" and the familiar Yellow flash enveloped them and sped towards the Uzumaki estate

At the Uzumaki Estate:

Hinata Uzumaki was just planting a flower in the massive garden of her Husbands estate when the Yellow Flash landed in the small room that Naruto had built in the garden espacially for this purpose "Hello Naruto-kun!" she called, as the Glow subsided "Hi Hina-chan, me and Koto are back!"  
"Great! which team are you on Koto-chan?"  
"Hi Kaa-san, I'm on team 5 with Hayashi, and my new Friend Setsu!"  
"I'm very happy for you Koto, and Naruto, Which team are you leading?  
"well, surpise of Surprises, I'm leading Team Five!"  
"wow! what a coincidence!" Hinata said, remembering her 'chat' with Tsunade earlier "What great luck!"  
"yeah! anyway, Kotowari was feeling a little put out that I wouldn't tell her what we're doing tomorrow, so I promised her Ramen"  
"Oh, okay Naruto-kun, I'll get started in a second, could you get the Ingredients out for me?"  
"I'll do it Kaa-san!" Kotowari yelled eagerly, and ran back inside the house "well" Naruto said "It seems Kotowari is doing it" he said with a grin, then quickly kissed Hinata before heading inside to help their daughter

The Next day:

"Kotowari, go on ahead to the Monument, I need to talk to Hina-chan" Naruto told her as she finished her breakfast "okay tou-san!" she said, grabbing her shuriken and Kunai holders and running out the door "hey, Hina-chan, have you got the bento Boxes?" (Lunch boxes)  
"yes, Naru-kun, they're right here" she said, handing three bento boxes to him, two average size, and one larger one with a cup of ramen as well "Thank's Hina-chan, I can't beleive Koto hasn't caught on, I did say I would be doing a lot of this like Kakashi-senpai"  
"Well, i know SOMEONE nearby who wouldn't either if the roles were reversed" she said, with a small smile "YEah, THANKS, Hina-chan, anyway, bye!" he said, kissing her, then exiting the house "wow, Those two have almost exactly the same personality" she said, then went to get her Kunoichi gear to report to Tsunade

The Hokage Monument:

"Well team, Today, I will be gicing you a final test, if you cannot pass this, you will be sent back to the academy" Naruto told Team 5 "What!?" said Kotowari "But Tou-san, you can't do that to us"  
"Well, Pass, and I won't have to!" he said "I have 2 Bells here" he showed them the little silver objects"to pass, you must get these bells from me, the one without a bell will be sent back to the academy anyway"  
"YEah right, No-one's ever heard of a two genin-team!" Hayashi said "oh really, then come at me with intent to kill, and we will find out"

Hayashi and Kotowari burst forward, shouting out Jutsus

"Fuuton: oogame kai-uzu"(Wind Style: Huge Cutting Vortex) yelled Kotowari

"Katon: Sho ki kou!" (Fire Style: Heat wave blast) Announced Hayashi Then as one, they said

"Katon: Shou Uzu!" (Fore Style: Burning Vortex)  
The two jutsus blended together, forming a Fire Tornado that sped towards Naruto

"Nice Combination Jutsu!" Naruto said, then brought his Hands together, making the seals, and calling them out "Boar Snake Dog, Fuuton: Mamori Kaze!" (Wind style: Protection Wind)  
Wind whipped up around Naruto, swirling round his body at 1 cm out, extremly fast and powerful, then he ran straight through the Fire tornado, breaking it and dispelling the jutsu, then he leapt forward and Kicked hayashi into a tree, then Kotowari leapt at him with a Kunai in hand, and one hand trailing behind her, naruto saw what she was doing, and put his hand behind him, creating a swirling ball of Chakra

"RASENGAN!" they both said, the Techniques colliding, Naruto's was slightly more powerful, and Kotowari was blasted towards Setsu, the Blast had been enough to weaken the string attatched to one of the bells "Nice work Koto, That Rasengan was a lot more powerful than last time we trained together" Naruto congrtualted her as she got up

"Setsu! what Chakra Affinity are you?" Kotowari asked her teammate

"E-earth" She replied

"Do you know any Jutsu?"

"A couple"

"okay, distract him while I get behind him with a Rasengan!"

"Okay"

"GO!"

Setsu flashed through some Handseals, and slammed her Hand on the ground saying

"Doton: Satsu-do-Roku!" (Earth Style: Split the land) and Cracks emanated from the place where her palm struck, and the ground warped and moved seemingly randomly, in the direction of Naruto, who saw it coming and summoned a couple of Kage Bunshin to create his signature move

"RasenShuriken!" He yelled and threw the spinning jutsu towards the moving ground, slicing through it and disrupting the Chakra controlling it, then he sensed something, and turned round just in time for Kotowari to slam a rasengan into his chest, he flew backwards, and Kotowari chased him, then Naruto exploded into smoke

"A kage Bunshin!" Koto exclaimed, then she was flung into the air as naruto exploded from the earth in an Uppercut

"heh, they never look down" he chuckled, then the ground underneath him flung HIM into the air "oh, the irony" He said, as he saw Setsu back with her palm on the ground, then Naruto saw Hayashi jumping up to him, above him, and he twisted to try and get out the way, then Just managed to block the Kick delivered by the uchiha, and he allowed himself to fall to the ground,

"Game Over!" Kotowari said, and Knocked him over with another Rasengan, with Hayashi running in and swiping the bells from his belt, and Setsu making the dirt hold his limbs down

"Congratulations, team 5, Pass!" he said, then he easily broke the dirt holding him down "You have proved that together, you can beat me when I'm using half my strength!"  
"WHAT!?" Said Hayashi

"well, i didn;t have to use Kurama's Chakra did I?" Naruto said

"oh... I suppose not..." Hayashi said, dejectedly

"Hayashi, you REALLY need to override those genes of Sakuras, they're wierd"

"erm... whut?" Hayashi asked

"Never Mind, anyway, Congratulations, meet me here tomorrow for our first Missions!"

"hai Sensei!" Team 5 Said, and dispersed


	5. Chapter 5

The Next day:

Naruto stood on his Father's Stone Head waiting for his team, with a scroll in hand, he had told Tsunade about the test, and the Teams excellent team-work, and managed to get them a C mission straight off the bat

"Hey Tou-san-sensei!" he heard a voice call, he turned and saw Kotowari climbing the cliff using the Chakra control technique Naruto taught her when she was 7

"Tou-san-sensei? why did you call me that Koto?" he called back

"Well, you're my Tou-san, and my Sensei!" she explained, reaching the Hokage monument

"well don't call me that, it's either Naruto-sensei or Tou-san, not a mix" he called back

"Fine" she said, as she clambered over the edge of the cliff, level with Naruto, then she saw the scroll in his hand "wow, we got a C right from the start?" she asked

"it took a bit of convincing, but I managed to get Tsunade round to my way of thinking"  
'And a whole load of Sake'(Sake-Japanese alchoholic drink (Sark-ay) he thought

"Cooooool" Koto said, then turned round and sat down, waiting for the rest of the team 5 minutes later, Hayashi arrived, and Setsu not long after

"Hey, what took you so long?" Naruto asked them

"I was doing some morning Training with Tou-san, and my Sharingan Activated!" said Hayashi, almost bursting with excitment

"Perfect! Just in time, I wanted to do something on our mission, but It wouldn't be fair for teaching you all, as these two can use shadow clones to learn it, but now you can use your Sharingan!" said naruto, smiling

"erm... okay, What's the Mission?" Hayashi said, Confused

"we're going to the Land of Waves to help them establish their own Ninja Village, and in return, our village will have an instant alliance treaty with the New Hidden Village" Naruto told his Students

"What's the Village going to be called?" Kotowari asked, then realized it was a pretty obvious answer

"Koto, I think even I would have got that one when I was a Genin" he told her, chuckling "but it's going to be called Namigakure"  
"The Village hidden the the waves? okay" she said, then Setsu made one of her rare comments

"H-how long will we be there for?" she asked Naruto

"About a month, so you'd all better get home and pack, I will meet you at the village gate in 2 hours"

1 hour later

"Come on Kotowari, get done packing so I we have time to eat lunch!" Naruto called up the stairs

"Tou-san, I'm done, but you never told me how to Seal stuff in scrolls!" she called back, annoyed

"oh..." Naruto said, more to himself than his daughter "Well, come down and prepare lunch, I'll seal your luggage!"  
Koto bounced down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen, and Naruto went the opposite Direction, to her room, and saw all the stuff in 3 Bags

"Koto!" He Called down "How much Ramen have you packed?"  
"Um... Two Bags full!" She called Back, sounding Sheepish

"I have enough for four people to last two months, We're not taking these two bags"  
"ohhh, Fine" She said, Naruto Chuckled and Turned, he spread the Sealing scroll out on the floor and then went through a through Handseals, causing a puff of smoke to pop up, enveloping the bag, and then dissipating leaving nothing but a new seal 0n the scroll

"Okay, I'm done!" he called down

"I got the Instant Ramen ready!" Koto replied, and Naruto smelt the (in his and Kotos Opinion) Heavenly aroma of freshly-cooked ramen, and he flashed downstairs, not even needing to use the Flying thunder god technique to cause a yellow flash when Ramen was Involved

"Where's the Ramen!" he said, excited

"On the Table Tou-san" Kotowari told him and Naruto leapt into a chair, ripped the lid off his Cup of ramen and threw the whole lot down his throat in less than three seconds, and koto was only just behind, managing it in 4.

"Okay, lets go!" Kotowari said, grabbing the Sealing scroll and Sprinting out the door

"Race you to the Gate!" Naruto said, grabbing his cloak that he had by the door for out-of-the-village missions and then he began Handseals, but was interupted

"Tou-san, no Flying Thunder God!" Kotowari yelled, and then Naruto just slammed the door behind him, and quickly drew level with his daughter

"Never accept a race from Konohas Second Yellow Flash!" he said, and ran on ahead

5 Minutes Later

"Okay Team 5! We'll jog for a few Hundred metres, then we'll stop and I'll introduce you to the training I'm going to be giving you on this mission, after that I'll use my Technique to get us the Rest of the way there" Naruto told his assembled team, and turned, with his cloak billowing out to the side, and he exploded into motion, with the team sprinting behind him just to keep up 400 Metres on, they came to a stop in a clearing with dozens of craters

"This is where I practice and develop my Rasengan variations" Naruto told them

"and this is where you'll begin training to use the Basic rasengan!"  
"woah, Finally!" Kotowari said "But isn't it a Namikaze family jutsu?"  
"Yes, but my Father told some of his friends how to do it, and so shall I" Naruto told them "Now, for the First part of the training"

two hours later, there were bits of Balloon scatted all over the clearing, and three soaked Genins in the centre of the Training ground

"Congratulations" Naruto said"You've mastered the first part of learning the Jutsu, I will teach you the second part on the way back, then you can work on the Third at home"

"Awesome!" Kotowari shouted, leaping in the air

"Neat" said Hayashi, smirking

"..." said Setsu, looking pleased but worried "What if my family find out, they'll think I stole your Jutsu"

"If they do, and they want to punish you, come straight over to my estate, I'll talk to the Kuramas... and maybe the Kurama inside me would like a word too" Naruto said, grinning at his student, then he grabbed his teams shoulders and went through handseals "Flying thunder god Technique: Land of Waves!" and they all flashed out of the clearing and into the distance.


End file.
